


Serendipity

by solarite



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, all the original Soul Eater characters are background characters, just wanted to use the Soul Eater universe TBH, sorry - Freeform, this is a fic of my own characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarite/pseuds/solarite
Summary: An afterstory to the anime Soul Eater.After the kishin Asura was defeated, a lot had changed at Death City and Shibusen. Pre-kishins started appearing less and less, until the only thing left that meisters and weapons had to fight was witches.Neith and Mara Synnove were sisters, and a meister-weapon team, even though they both carried weapon blood. Deo Runa was a meister who wielded the Wakizashi, Leah Finley.Come join the new students of Shibusen on their journey!Also, I don't own Soul Eater.





	Serendipity

The Synnove sisters arrived at Shibusen 15 minutes early. The hotel they were staying at until they got theirselves an apartment was closer than they thought to the school, so even though they were going on foot, with high heels, leaving 10 minutes early proved to be unnecessary. When they arrived, the room was beautifully decorated, the punch bowl was full with the red drink, and the people were starting to gather. 

After 15 minutes of taking small sips of their drinks and walking around, the sisters decided to separate and mingle with other people, as the party was about to start.Just after they had left each other’s side, the Shinigami started his speech, which felt like it was a year long, and after a round of huge applause, the music started, and the middle of the room started acting like the dance floor. 

The younger sister, Neith, wasn’t sure how she was supposed to start up a chat with people she’s seeing for the first time, so she ran to the comfort of food. She got herself some sweets and set her plate on one of the small tables, and started watching the dancers. After a few minutes, her table was invaded with two other plates. She looked at the plates first, and then switched her attention to the owners of the plates. One of them were a girl who had long black hair and magnificent blue eyes, and the other was a guy with almost the same eye color as the girl, but his hair was a very shiny orange, and he had lots of freckles which made him look cute even though he had a pretty serious face. 

“Weapon/Meister?” He read out loud, his confusion obvious in his lower-than-she-would-expect voice. 

“Yeah, I had to get that tag because I carry weapon blood but I’m good at combat too.” Neith answered him, using a little shouty voice to be heard over the music. “But I’d rather be a weapon.” She looked their tags and felt disappointed when she read “weapon” on both. 

“Seems like we’re all weapons then. I’m Leah Finley.” The girl said with a kind smile on her lips. 

“Christian Denouement, at your service.” The boy answered. Both their heads turned to Neith. 

“Neith Synnove. Before you ask, it means the goddess of war in a language I can’t honestly remember.” She said before taking a sip of her drink, eyes turning back to the dancers in the middle of the room. 

It was at that moment she noticed her sister dancing with a blond haired boy. Trying to dance would be more a proper word, seeing as her sister sucked at dancing. The boy was laughing, obviously amused by Mara’s clumsiness while dancing, but Mara’s face told Neith that she’d rather be fighting a really strong witch at that very moment. “We really are so different,” she thought to herself. And they were, they shared a father but their mothers were different, and both of them were like their mothers, more than their father.

Both sisters had their shared bloodline’s signature light brown hair color, but Mara’s hair was shorter. She liked to put flowers in her hair as a child, and when her hair was long the flowers kept falling off, so she cut short and never grew it out again. She had the bluest eyes, and lots of beauty marks thanks to her mother. She was bubbly, she rarely got angry, but when she got angry, no one would want to be in the same room with her for their lives’ sake. She was really good on her feet, and was a great fighter but she couldn’t dance. It was because she couldn’t catch the rhythm, she was never good with music. She never tried to get better at it, saying writing and drawing was enough art for her anyways. 

Neith, on the other hand, had the same color in the roots, but she liked to dye her ends, usually pink. She was easy to annoy and lost her temper really fast. Though her fury was always smaller than her sister’s and ephemeral. She had inherited their father’s talent for music, and her mother’s love for dancing. She was singing and dancing since the earliest days she could remember clearly, and started learning instruments in middle school but never really got great any of them. She wasn’t hardworking, so she usually stopped playing when it got hard. And she always regretted that she did. 

She excused herself from the table to save her sister from her struggles, walking towards her with a grin on her face. When she waved at her, Mara looked like she was never happier to see her. She help her light blue dress so she wouldn’t step on it, and pulled the boy towards her sister, thinking her timing couldn’t have been better, and thanking her a million times in her head. She knew she should’ve never said yes to his offer to dance, but she loved socializing and what better way was there to get to know people than dancing? 

“Deo, this is my little sister Neith.” She introduced her with a huge smile. Neith copied her smile and greeted him. “I promise she’s better at dancing then I am. Why don’t you two dance together for a bit while I get us some drinks?” Mara continued and started walking towards the punch bowl before either of them could say anything. 

He smiled and held out his hand for her to take. Which she did, and they started swinging together. 

Mara watched them from where the food is, a small smile formed on her lips as they started conversing. Their clothes matched, Neith’s dress was a red with black details, while his black suit was finished with a red tie, and they fit in the black and red decorated room perfectly. “It’s as if this was planned.” She hummed to herself when the two of them started laughing. 

—

“So!” Mara exclaimed once they were in the silence of their room. “Any interesting partner-to-bes?” 

“Not really. I was mostly approached by weapons anyways.” Neith answered, taking her heels off and sitting on one of the beds. 

“What about Deo?” The older sister wiggled her eyebrows.

“Well, he didn’t ask me, and I didn’t ask him.” 

Mara frowned. She thought they would work out real good for some reason! They were laughing, and were really compatible while dancing too! 

“What about you?” Her sister looked at her with full attention. 

“There is a boy… But our mindsets are very different, so I think I’ll turn him down. And another one asked me but when he transformed he was a cannon. A cannon, for gods’ sake. And I think he was drunk a bit.” Her facial expression must’ve been so sad that her sister started laughing hysterically. “It’s really not that funny!” She tried to hide her smile with a pout, but she knew it really was funny anyways. She let herself on the bed and looked at her sister’s laughing face.

“So… I guess we’re stuck together?” Neith asked as she also laid on her back to look at her sister. 

Mara smiled. “I’m fine with that.”


End file.
